Talk:BFB 13/@comment-24549958-20180713144257
Feels like this wiki starts a division between each others' opinions. I may leave the wiki at this point, but I try to comment and be active while I'm studying. The chance is 20%, but it may increase, and I'll be inactive. Now, here's the full version of my opinion count. *I hate Book. She's so annoying. She couldn't just move on to Taco's "betrayal" to her team, which she speculated it, which is absolute nonsense. *I like Lollipop. She's just a decent character that I find her better than Firey. *Both Fireys suck. Firey is so worse than Firey Jr., the latter is okay though. *Naily didn't do anything wrong at all in episode 12. *Match > Snowball. *Pie > Tennis Ball. *I don't like Tennis Ball's actions in episode 11. It only hurted a bit though. *I'm starting to like Gaty. She has potential. *Pin, Golf Ball, Pen and Woody are my most favorite characters so far!!! *Ice Cube is more of a floater; I don't like it. *I'm neutral to Bracelety. Her pleas can be annoying if its too much, but there's nothing wrong with it. *I'm neutral to Gelatin. He can be too immature, and I usually don't like people of that behavior. *I do not like Clock and Fries that much. Again, serious characters may discomfort me. *Before I understand why Pencil is out, I used to like her, I prefer her over Fanny in the earlier episodes. *I like Foldy at the past. Now, I'm neutral to her. *The only episode I don't like is episode 9. Others are average or good. *Other episodes are good, and episode 6 is so far my best episode IMO. *I don't like Grassy. His voice can be annoying, and the one in episode 7 discomforts me. *Black Hole > Pin > Golf Ball > Pen > Woody *I don't like Pencil. I wish she has her menace behavior, but now, I don't like her new behavior. It's just annoying, if she survives the first elimination, then she'll just repeatedly demote Bubble over and over again. *I like Liy. Actually, I liked her since the beginning. She's just a curious yet manipulative character though. *Snowball > Tennis Ball. *I like Flower. She's just an innocent character that, even with her mean behavior, is still beautiful that needs to be respected. Can't see as to why she got the third most amount of votes in BFB 12. *I also like Robot Flower. She's a copy, yet a nice character that has common sense. Kids just want to eliminate her for just being a copy. *I like bland characters more. They still need potential. Remember that they are bland, but impatient people want to vote them off for being just that. Come on! Give them a chance! Bland = bland but everyone changes. *Meanies are good or bad but it depends on the gravity of their mean spirited behavior. I won't tolerate any kind of loathing. Respect it, and I'll respect yours. ;)